


A Strange Familiarity

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [6]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcan saves Aphrodite from a bad situation, and she suddenly feels very attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Familiarity

Vulcan hobbled through the thick foliage, toward the sound of hostile shouts. He suddenly found himself free of the plant-life, bursting into a small clearing. Near the middle, Aphrodite was surrounded by Guan Yu, Ullr, and Odin. They closed in on her, their weapons ready.

Vulcan quickly deployed a turret, allowing it to begin firing on the enemies. Tossing out a small bomb, he sent Ullr flying across the grass, and the man disappeared. Guan Yu was shot down by the turret, so Vulcan turned to Odin. Slamming his massive hammer into the ground, he sent shockwaves through the earth, hammering into his opponent's very core.

Aphrodite watched his work, seeing his large muscles tense. His strong arms brought the hammer to a ready position with ease, as his opponent charged him. Quickly deflecting the short thrust of Odin's blade, he swung his hammer at his enemy's ribs. The force sent the man flying, and Vulcan glistened with sweat from the effort. His work done, he knelt awkwardly to relax.

Aphrodite's core was becoming slick already. The man in front of her was so similar to her husband, but so much more appealing. Hephaestus would never step in to save her in a fight. All he ever did was sit and forge jewelry. Never enough time for his wife, oh no, there is jewelry to be made! This man was different, however. He was determined and strong, fighting for his cause.

Aphrodite walked over to the man as he stood.

"Thanks for the help. I don't know what I would have done without you," Aphrodite said in a low voice.

"It's quite alright, my dear," said Vulcan, wiping sweat from his brow. He glanced over the woman he had saved, his eyes widening slightly. "You ... you remind me of my wife," he stated cautiously.

"Oh? Let's make the experience more authentic then, hmm?"

With that, Aphrodite moved forward, pressing her lips to his. He was surprised and initially pulled back, but after a moment, he returned the kiss. Their tongues met, and Vulcan's facial hair tickled the goddess's soft skin. They parted, staring deep into the other's eyes. Aphrodite spoke up.

"Well? Was I close enough for you?"

"Even better."

"Oh, I see. Maybe we should find out what else I'm better at?" Aphrodite suggested, stepping into the smith's arms. She pressed her body against his, the hard muscles revealing themselves through his clothing. Vulcan became suddenly shy, unsure of himself.

"What are you implying?"

"Anything you want," Aphrodite replied, stretching upwards to give him a short kiss.

Vulcan's lust began to overcome him, his member hardening. His hands finally returned the goddess's embrace, travelling down her back. He savored the feeling of her soft skin at his fingertips, settling his hands on her hips.

Aphrodite gracefully moved her hands to her top, unclasping the little golden clasp between her breasts. They bounced free, the pink nipples already hard. Her hands traveled back to Vulcan's chest, enjoying the feeling of his strong muscles.

Vulcan took her invitation seriously, gliding his hands to her huge chest. Caressing the large mounds, he grew harder, poking Aphrodite in the stomach from under his apron. Her small hands quickly responded, rubbing his crotch through his clothes.

"Wow, are my tits really that good? Better than your wife's, I imagine?" Aphrodite asked, looking up to make eye contact.

"I uh ... Yes, actually. They're quite magnificent," Vulcan admitted.

Aphrodite smiled and applied more pressure to the man's hidden member, eliciting a small gasp. With that, Vulcan suddenly leaned down, attacking her lips with his. Moving his hands to her hips, he stepped forward and lowered her to her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck for stability, and their kiss never broke.

Vulcan reached down and unclasped the side of Aphrodite's bottom garment, sliding it out from under her butt and discarding it. Aphrodite responded by fumbling with his belt, managing to undo it and toss it aside. Vulcan broke the kiss to sit on his heels, pulling his apron over his head, and throwing it in with the other clothes. Aphrodite got a look at his entire chest, the sight wetting her core further.

Then he pulled down his trousers, and his shaft bounced into view. It was 6 inches long and the head was slick with precum. Not bothering to fully remove his pants, he climbed back over Aphrodite, leaning in to sate her eager lips. His dick pointed at her wet folds. Aphrodite reached out with her delicate hand, meeting the rough hand of the smith. She grabbed it, gracefully intertwining their fingers. Vulcan decided it was time, and lined up his head with her lower pink lips. She squeezed his hand in anticipation, her body tensing.

He thrusted into her, stretching her tight hole for entry. She moaned into his mouth, as her wet folds welcomed him deeper. Slowly he progressed, his partner reinforcing his actions with her tongue and hand. He reached as far as he could, his shaft running out. Aphrodite moaned as he began to move in and out. Slowly he built up speed, his shaft sliding further out of her with each thrust. His balls slapped against her ass as he worked, sweat beginning to build on his toned body once again.

He fucked her hard and long, the shaft slamming into her passionately. He filled her with his cock, driving her insane. She moaned and squirmed, the pleasure overcoming her. She reached down with her free hand to rub her clitoris softly.

Aphrodite broke the kiss to yell out, "Please, Vulcan, come inside me!"

With this request, she squeezed his hand hard and moaned loudly. Her hole convulsed, squeezing around his shaft. The feelings made him climax, acknowledging her request and sending his seed deep inside. He thrusted through the orgasm, coating her pussy with his semen. He slowed down, Aphrodite's panting filling his ears. Sliding his rapidly-shrinking member out of her hole, he lay on his back by her side.

Aphrodite shuffled over to him, resting her head on his muscly chest. Throwing her arm around him, she closed her eyes, comfortable snuggling up to the large man. Forgetting they were on a battlefield, they decided to relax, enjoying the warm embrace of a satisfied partner.


End file.
